Abre los ojos
by Louperit
Summary: La caída se volvió más larga de lo que nunca habría esperado. La muerte llegó más pronto de lo que habría deseado. Pero ella lo prometió... ella lo prometió... y una promesa nunca se rompe. Final Requiem


**Abre los ojos**

* * *

 **Soundtrack: Death Image - Death Note OST**

 **L´s Past - Death Note OST**

 **Rem - Death Note OST**

 **Link del video utilizado: watch?v=-selS5M_CzY**

* * *

 **"La vida es sueño; el despertar es lo que nos mata"**

 **(Virginia Woolf)**

 **.**

 **Abre los ojos**

 **.**

Desde pequeño siempre había sabido cosas, siempre había tenido presentimientos extraños que terminaban convirtiéndose en realidad, un ejemplo sería cuando presintió que le sucedería algo a su hermano, él se cayó unos días después y se rompió la muñeca. Nunca le puso mucha atención a esos presentimientos, no hasta que su padre le enseño que en el camino del ninja era obligatorio saber usar su instinto. Desde ese entonces todo cambio.

Con el paso de los años fue fácil desarrollar ese talento, su padre estaba impresionado, él estaba creciendo rápidamente en las artes más complejas de esa disciplina, su hermano en cambio siempre fue más hábil para la brutalidad, su técnica siempre fue más fuerte, él en cambio siempre fue más exacto, por lo tanto siempre tenía peleas con su hermano por ello.

 **.**

Sintió su cabello en el pecho, como su respiración acompasada con su pulso estaba siendo cada vez más agradable, su calor que le transmitía con cada respiro le hacía sonreír, ella era increíble. Abriendo entonces los ojos de golpe lo sintió. Una corazonada, un horrible presentimiento… no podía ser, no debía ser… ella no podía…

¿Morir?

¿Qué era morir en realidad? Nunca se había hecho esa pregunta antes, se separarían para siempre y eso sería todo, ¿verdad? No…. No era verdad, él creía en la vida después de la muerte, si ella muriera lo haría con él…. Viejos… ellos morirían juntos mientras duermen, ese sería su final, ese sería el…

– Estás preocupado – al sentir la voz de su mujer despertó por completo. Ella alzándose le miró con extrañeza, él en cambio no podía parar de llorar.

– Shen, prométeme que cuando muera nos iremos juntos – ella alzando la ceja por tan repentina declaración se acerco a su rostro para acariciarlo.

– Yoshi, no puedo prometer eso, realmente me encantaría morir a tu lado, me encantaría tener una larga vida contigo… ¿Pero y si un día muero, qué pasa si te atropellan? – ella le retiro sus lágrimas de su rostro con delicadeza.

– Yo no quiero que nada malo nos pase Shen, no podría vivir sin ti – Yoshi alzándose junto a ella se quedo sentado y ella estaba ahora sobre él.

– ¿Por qué debería pasar algo malo? – pregunto preocupada, él no paraba de llorar, no podía parar de hacerlo.

No podía saberlo con certeza, saber este tipo de cosas siempre le hizo ser un paranoico, su padre lo reprendía por eso y por tales razones actuaba despreocupadamente, pero en cambio, su mente siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo demás. No quería decirle lo muy preocupado que estaba, hace días que venía sintiendo eso, ese sentimiento de putrefacción, era horrible, y tratar de descifrarlo era lo peor. No quería, no podía predecir lo que estaba por suceder, pero eso estaba relacionado fuertemente con sus mujeres, con sus amores, Shen y Miwa.

– Tengo un horrible presentimiento – Shen asintiendo se tiró el cabello para un hombro, despejándose por completo el pelo desordenado que tenía hace un momento.

– Yoshi. Si tu murieras yo… moriría contigo, si no es de pena yo… – ella guardando silencio bajó la cabeza. El hombre le tomó el rostro mientras ella intentaba guardar la calma, pero el resultado fue pobre al sentir sus lágrimas caer por los ojos.

– No debes acabar con tu vida por mí. Eso no lo permitiría Shen, si yo muriera te daría fuerzas para vivir, fuerzas para criar a Miwa y si es posible… conseguir a otro hombre – ella negando con la cabeza le tomo la barbilla con una mano, y con la otra le tomo la mejilla.

– Así es como quiero que reacciones si fuera yo la que me fuera. – acercó su cabeza y la escondió en su pecho. – Yoshi si yo me voy por imprevisto estaré siempre contigo, siempre te apoyare… desde donde este, no me importa el lugar, yo estaré contigo y cuando fuera el momento adecuado… yo estaré allí… ¿de acuerdo? – abrazando su delicado cuerpo Yoshi asintió con la cabeza.

Ok

 **.**

Se le cortó la respiración. La hoja había atravesado a través de los pulmones y su esófago, la sangre rápidamente se estaba llenando en los pulmones. Destructor deslizo la hoja más adentro, dejando un hueco en su interior… comenzó a vomitar sangre, la escupió dos veces antes de dejar de sentir las piernas, antes de sentir como su cuerpo flotaba por los aires, cayendo hacia el eterno vacío… vacío… vacío…

El dolor era insoportable, la sangre no le permitía pensar con claridad, no podía hacer nada…. Un grito…. Abrió los ojos, Rafael… Abril… Oh no… ellos no debían ver… ellos no debieron ver eso, las luces de la ciudad se hacían cada vez más fuerte.

 _No tengas miedo_

Pensó entonces en Miguel ángel, en Donatello y Leonardo…. Leonardo… le había costado tanto en evitarlo, él sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, el sabía que él sabía, era horrible…. No había querido preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba. Le había dicho que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien…. No es cierto… sabía que no estaba bien, sabía que pronto moriría… esa era la verdad.

 _No tengas miedo_

El final… esa era la verdad, ese era lo que lo había dejado en vela, eso era lo que no le permitía comer, saber que dejaría atrás a sus pequeños, ellos… eran tan jóvenes, no podía dejarlos ir…. No estaban listos… él no estaba listo.

 _Están listos_

No. No parecía tan lejano el día en que los dejó salir por primera vez. Ellos merecían una vida en paz, merecían tener un padre que los protegiera, que les diera las herramientas de la vida, para enfrentar al mundo que los odian, ellos deben preparase para lo que viene.

 _Les diste las herramientas_

No. Subieron de nivel pero eso no les hace ser mejores, ellos… son solo niños… solo son pequeños niños que quieren a su viejo padre…

 _Ya no son niños_

Ellos… se comportan como adultos, eso no era lo que quería para ellos, luchar contra el mundo, luchar contra un enemigo que no tenía que ver con ellos…. Esa no era su pelea… ellos… necesitaba más tiempo…. Necesitaba más tiempo para con ellos… necesitaba….

 _¿Qué necesitas?_

Esa voz. Cerró los ojos y vio la luz filtrándose a través de los arboles, abrió los ojos….estaba cayendo…

Estaba… solo….

 _No estás solo_

¿Cómo puede saber? Él morirá… morirá y sus hijos enfrentarán a su peor enemigos solos… cerró los ojos….

La luz se filtraba a través de los arboles de cerezo… era primavera, los pétalos caían… sintió un calor inexplicable.

 _Yoshi_

Abrió los ojos y vio el vacío y la desesperación llegó con él.

 _Yoshi. Mira los pétalos… mira el parque… mírame_

No. Sus hijos…. El fin… ese es el fin… No puede permitirse…

 _Abre los ojos._

Entonces abriendo los ojos vio a Shen. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, su sonrisa autentica, su linda camisa que le regalo el día de su cumpleaños, ella, estaba reluciente. Se veía tan melancólica…. Pero… también…. Extraña. Su rostro le miraba fijamente.

Quiso tocarla y estirando su mano vio que tenía cuatro dedos y ella observándole de vuelta tomo su mano entre las suyas. Le sonrió

 _Es la hora Yoshi_

Abrió los ojos y se encontró todavía cayendo, la caída le era tan lenta…. La muerte tardaba en llevarle… sentía que cada segundo era un siglo, que alguien más gritaba a la lejanía, no sabía quién era… o que era…

 _Yoshi_

¿Abrió los ojos, cuando los cerró? Ella ahora estaba más cerca, le tomó la mano y le dirigió hacia un sendero entre los árboles, donde se podía apreciar un puente, su puente. El lugar donde se dieron su primer beso. La miró a los ojos.

 _Es la hora Yoshi_

Negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar, no quería abandonarlos allí, no como estaba la situación, no cuando ni siquiera había podido despedirse. Shen le guió a través del sendero para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Yoshi.

La oscuridad se lo estaba tragando, la sangre estaba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios, el aire le faltaba y necesitaba ayuda. La desesperación volvió… cierra los ojos…

 _Yoshi… yo vine por una promesa_

Ahora estaba tan cerca del puente, miró hacia arriba e inflando sus pulmones de oxigeno se sintió liviano. Comenzó a caminar con más velocidad, tenía mucha más energía, estaba más alegre… ya no había dolor….ya no había pesadumbres… estaba vitalizado… estaba mejor.

 _No estás solo Yoshi_

Pero ahora ella no estaba con él, buscando en todas partes la vio al medio del puente. Y mientras avivaba la marcha dejó de sentirse como antes, ahora se sentía completo… feliz… maravillado… se sentía… humano…

Llegando junto a ella se vio en el reflejo del agua como un humano, como cuando Miwa era solo un bebe… Buscando la mirada de Shen se vio más feliz que nunca, era humano… era humano…. Estaba Shen… era perfecto… perfecto.

 _Vamos Yoshi_

Ya no veía la luz, ya no estaba cayendo… simplemente vio que Shen le soltaba y cruzaba el puente, pero cuando él iba a cruzarlo sintió nauseas… ganas de vomitar… abrió los ojos.

 _Vámonos Yoshi… cumpliremos esa promesa… ¿recuerdas?_

Abrió los ojos y ella seguía sonriendo, seguía como siempre, no era impaciente, nunca fue impaciente. Le indico el camino de regreso a casa, le hizo señas con la mano y con la otra le pidió que fuera con ella… dio un paso.

 _Yoshi… vamos a casa_

Paso

 _Ya no hay oscuridad_

Paso

 _Estarán bien_

Paso

 _Simplemente llegó tu momento_

Llegó al final del puente, donde tontamente se quedo de pie, mirando hacia adelante, entonces se quedo mirándola fijamente. Ella no se había dado cuenta que no le seguía y girándose sobre si misma le miró interesada, le miró inclinando la cabeza.

¿Vienes mi amor?

Girando la cabeza vio el otro lado del puente, y detrás de eso estaba el sendero de arboles… ¿Qué era eso que tanto le preocupaba?

 _Yoshi_

– ¿Qué? –

 _Abre los ojos_

 _._

 **"Recordar que voy a morir pronto es la herramienta más importante que he encontrado para ayudarme a tomar las grandes decisiones en la vida. Porque casi todos - todas las expectativas externas, todo el orgullo, todo el temor, toda la vergüenza o al fracaso - todo eso desaparece en la cara de la muerte, dejando sólo lo que es verdaderamente importante"**

 **Steve Jobs**

* * *

 **Dividiré esta historia en dos partes, Una será con Requiem en la versión de Splinter y la proxima será Owari.**

 **Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme.**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
